


Allergies

by orphan_account



Series: Viktuuri Minifics [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Considering Viktor's love for Makkachin, Yuuri never would have guessed that his fiancé was allergic to dogs.(Viktuuri Minific 01.)





	Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are! The first in my series of Viktuuri minifics, which will mainly be writing warmups or responses to prompts. I'm super excited to start posting fic again, and I hope y'all are just as eager to dive in again with me!

“Yuuri.”

“Hm.”

The fingers deftly braiding Viktor’s hair don’t stop, so he tilts his chin up to attract his fiancé’s full attention.

“Hey.”

The hands pause, pinning back his hair as Yuuri leans over him. “What?”

Viktor sets his book aside and straightens up, then whistles to call Makkachin over. The poodle bounds over from her bed by the couch immediately, jumping directly into his lap. He scratches behind her fluffy ears. “Did I ever tell you the funny thing about when I adopted Makka?”

Yuuri twists his hair to hold it in one hand and leans down over Viktor’s shoulder to pet their dog. “What is it? I thought you already told me the story.”

“Not all of it.” Viktor leans back on the chair to settle between Yuuri’s knees. The fingers resume their twisting and tugging until he says, “I was allergic to dogs.”

“What? No way.” Yuuri pulls playfully at his hair. “Why would you adopt a dog if you’re allergic?”

Makkachin’s tail thumps methodically against Yuuri’s leg. “It was a while ago, and all things considering, I actually had no excuse.” He pats her head. “My mother and I visited the shelter she volunteered at one weekend, as we often do, but that day, Makka was there.” Viktor sighs and Yuuri, unseen behind him, smiles softly. “It was love at first sight.”

Yuuri practically giggles. “It seems you have a habit of that.” He ties a ponytail holder in Viktor’s hair, securing the braid into place.

“Maybe.” He shifts sideways to rest his arms on Yuuri’s lap. “My nose was running, my eyes were itching, my throat hurt, and after a while I was actually wheezing. But I already loved her so much, I knew I couldn’t leave her.” Viktor laughs. “Mother said later that she knew we _had_ to adopt her, since I probably would have cried if she said no.”

“That’s sweet.” Yuuri feigns wiping away a tear and leans over Viktor to rub Makkachin’s stomach. “I suppose your allergies bothered you for a bit.”

“Yep. I guess our love was just too powerful for allergies, because they actually went away after a while.”

“I had something similar,” Yuuri mused, “but not with a dog. I was allergic to chocolate when I was little, the doctor told me to stop eating it and everything. I got hives every time. But Mari kept insisting that I try it again, and again, and _again_ , and I loved it too much to stop. So I guess I eventually just grew out of it.”

There’s a broad smile creeping across Viktor’s face and a warm feeling spreading throughout his chest that he always gets whenever he learns something new about Yuuri. “That’s adorable.”

Yuuri catches the gooey smile, and ducks down closer to him. “What’s that face for?”

“What face?”

Yuuri pokes the corner of his mouth. “This face. This here face my fiancé makes.”

“It’s nothing. I just love you.” Viktor tilts his head up for a kiss.

He’s met halfway. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed or have any ideas/prompts for other minifics!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [lesbianplatinum](https://lesbianplatinum.tumblr.com) or [nyangape](https://nyangape.tumblr.com)


End file.
